I'm Just A Kid And Life Is A Nightmare
by mushs-grl13
Summary: The Curtis parents are dead. Darry is denied as guardian and Soda and Ponyboy are sent to a boys home. Please R&R, I'm not excellent at summaries, but please read it.
1. Morning At The Curtis House

OK, THIS IS OFFICIALLY A RE-WRITE OF MY ORIGINAL CHAPTER ONE. THE END OF THE CHAPTER IS LONGER AND DIFFERENT.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Morning At The Curtis House  
  
"Ponyboy! Soda! C'mon, you boys are gonna be late for school!" Mrs. Curtis called down the hall. "Comin' ma!" Soda yelled coming down the hall shifting his backpack onto his shoulder. "Where's Ponyboy?" Mrs. Curtis asked. "Um...Dunno?" Soda said with his usual smile.  
  
"Ponyboy Curtis! You better be out here in the next 10 seconds or I'll...." Mrs. Curtis was cut off by Ponyboy running into the room. "What? Am I late?" He asked nervously. "You will be if you don't get out that door." His mother said with a smile. "Is dad takin' us to school today?" Soda asked picking up a piece of toast that his mom made.  
  
"Yes, he's waiting outside for you two, now get goin' or I may have to get the spoon and make ya more late." She teased. It was an old Curtis family injoke that if you weren't going quick then mother would get the wooden spoon and beat you with it. "Aw, c'mon ma, we know well that you aint never gonna do that." Soda said laughing and hugging her. She gave Soda a kiss on the cheek. "Have a great day sweetie." She said wiping some toast crumbs off the side of his mouth.  
  
"I will ma." He said walking out the door. "See you later mom." Ponyboy said giving her a hug. "Get those good grades for me big guy." She said kissing him on the cheek. "you know it." He said with a smile and walking out the door.   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
After school Soda was playing poker with Two-Bit and winning. "Soda, I know you ain't that good at this game...so quit your cheating!" Two-Bit pouted. "The only one cheating here is you!" Soda said spotting a card hidden up his sleeve. "Aw, I can 't even win when I cheat!" Two-Bit said throwing down his cards and went and sat in front of the TV.   
  
"Shouldn't mom and dad be home by now?" Ponyboy asked Darry. "Yeah, but I wouldn't think nothin' of it...they could be shoppin' or somethin'." Darry said looking up from his paper. "Yeah kid, why don't you go do somethin' constructive?" Two-Bit said while watching the TV. "Oh you're the one to talk." ponyboy said rolling his eyes. He had a feeling that something wasn't right. His parents never took this long to get home.  
  
Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring and a man cough. Darry got up and opened the door. There was two men and a woman standing outside the door. The two men were dressed in a black suit and tie. The woman was wearing a black buisness suit with a skirt instead of pants. All of them looked in their early thirties. One man had a beard and the other had glasses. "Um, is this the Curtis residence?" The man with the beard asked.   
  
"Uh, why yes it is." Darry responded in confusion. "We work for the Children Agency. Might we talk to you for a few moments?" The woman said formally. "Oh yes, sorry please come in." Darry said clearing his throat and opened the door for them. "We have some very serious news for you but a policemen will be along shortly with it, I'm not the one to utter the news to you." The man with the glasses said with a weak smile.  
  
"First of all, we would like to introduce ourselves. I am, James McGraw, this is Daniel Thompson." The man with the beard pointed to the man with the glasses. "And this is, Katherine Brown." He finished. Darry shook all of their hands and offered them some water which they gratefully accepted as they waited for the arrival of the policemen.  
  
As intended a policemen arrived. "I'm very sorry to say, that there has been an accident." He said. "What kind of accident?" Darry said with hesitation. He didn't know if he really wanted to know. "Your parents...were in a car accident. The Curtis boys all felt their hearts skip a beat. "What? It can't be!" Soda said breathing heavily. Ponyboy reamined quiet feeling like his insides would burst.  
  
OK, HERE'S WHERE THE RE-WRITE IS.....  
  
"Are....they ok?" Darry said trying to take the news in. "Oh, I'm afraid not...The car accident was fatal. They were killed in the wreck." The cop said taking off his hat. Ponyboy felt as though a knife had been shoved deep into his heart. He felt there was no more reason to live. "No..." Ponyboy said trying to find his voice. He tried as hard as he could not to cry but he had no luck. Tears spilled out and there was just no containing them.  
  
Soda was already on the floor bawling his eyes out. He was the most emotional out of everyone in the Curtis family. It was no suprise that he would react this way. Distinctly Ponyboy could here Soda whispering, "They're not dead...they're not dead..." He didn't know what to say. He looked over at Darry who suprisingly was not crying. Just tensed up. But when he spoke his voice shook a little.  
  
"What are my brothers and I gonna do now that our parents are gone?" Darry asked. Ponyboy couldn't believe that Darry was just sitting there with his fists in his pockets not even taking any emotion to this. "Sounds like you really care Darry..." Ponyboy whispered. He couldn't help himself. Seeing Darry take it like no big deal was just sickening him. For the first time in his life he saw Darry a different way. He saw him as a cold hearted guy who couldn't hack it. Instead of that warm brother he would always watch playing foot ball with his dad in the yard.   
  
"Yeah what are we going to do?" Soda asked trying to hold his tears back long enough to speak. Katherine opened her brief case. "You're two brothers will be taken into my custody for the time being. Until I can find them foster homes-" Katherine was soon cut off by Darry. "What? Foster homes?! They don't need no foster homes, I can take care of them as well as my parents could." Darry objected.   
  
"There's no possible way I could do that. I may however, let you go to a custody hearing of the matter, but for now, I must take them to a boy's home." Katherine said trying to pick her words carefully. "Is that my only option?" Darry asked. "Yes. You have to call this number to set up the hearing..." She said handing him a paper. While he looked it over Katherine turned to Soda and Ponyboy who were still crying.  
  
"Would you go and get some things you wish to bring with you?" She asked trying to be as kind as she could. "No..." Soda said looking away from her. "I'm sorry but you have to come with us." She tried to explain. "I don't have to go anywhere." Soda said getting a bit more anger raised in his voice. He was still crying but anger was showing through the tears. "By order of the state you have to. Plus, It wont look good on your brother getting custody of you and Ponyboy if you don't. It'll only be temporary." She said getting a little flustered.  
  
Soda opened his mouth to object some more when Ponyboy got up and took him out to the hallway. "Well, we have a chance at Darry getting custody...we only have to go for a little while..." Ponyboy said. He knew that this, "Little while." Was more then just little. It took more time for this kind of thing. But he was trying to calm Soda down and he was trying to tell himself something different so he could calm down himself.  
  
"But I can't go! Mom and dad are dead and they expect me to go, "Oh ok...my parents are dead but sure I'll go with you..." Soda asked letting more tears spring out. He slid down the wall and buried his face in his knees. Ponyboy walked into his and Soda's room and looked at the picture of him and his family at Darry's football game. It was sitting on his desk in a frame. 'We all looked so happy...mom...and dad...those smiles we never think could fade have actually faded forever.' Ponyboy thought with more tears. He didn't want to believe his mom and dad were never coming back. It was too hard to take in.  
  
"Is it even the right thing to do?" Soda asked from the doorway. "What?" Ponyboy asked tearing his eyes away from the picture. "Is it a right thing to just get up and go and leave Darry?" Soda asked. "I don't know what's right but Darry....he's got a lot of nerve..." Ponyboy said feeling his face turn hot. "What are you talking about." Soda asked confused. "It's like...he doesn't even care that mom and dad are dead. He sat there with his fists in his pockets and went on acting like he couldn't even give a damn." Ponyboy said shaking with anger.   
  
"Aw c'mon Pony, you know Darry cares. He just has that tough guy image you know? He never wants to break his image. He does care and you know it." Soda said not wanting to believe that Darry didn't care. "I still can't believe they ain't comin' back." Ponyboy said trying to instill this in his mind. This was the hardest thing to take in. He never had to deal with this much sorrow in his life ever. He didn't even know if he was going to make it through or not.  
  
"One thing though Pony, even if Darry can't help us, we got to stick together through thick and thin. No matter what." Soda said still trying to hold back his tears. "Alright." Ponyboy replied still trying to imagine what life would be like from that time on. Everything would be different. "Do you reckon that we'll ever get over this?" Soda asked. Ponyboy layed back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, you know how certain cuts become scars...and some don't? Well, this is one cut that will become a scar. It hurts a lot...and it will for a while...but eventually it becomes a scar. You always know it's there and it doesn't go away. But eventually you'll go on....and you wont try and think of that cut anymore." Ponyboy said trying to give the best advice he could.  
  
"Pony, you should write a novel or something because that was really good." Soda said. "Boys, are you almost ready?" Katherine called. Soda turned back to Ponyboy. "Should we go with her? I don't wanna leave this house...it's mom and dad's house." Soda said trying to think quickly. "Might as well. If we make a good impression then Darry can get custody and we can probably keep the house..." Ponyboy said shrugging.   
  
"I'm gonna miss them Pony...." Soda said not getting up. "I know, I already miss them...." Ponyboy said shoving some things into a bag. Soda soon got up and slowly packed things into a bag. They walked out of the room slowly. "Come on Boys." Katherine said ushering them towards the car. "Wait!" Darry called from the door. He ran and caught up with them.   
  
"I'm gonna try and get ya back ok? Even If I got to work day and night to do it, I'm gonna try. I'll keep in touch alright?" Darry said with one last hug for both of them. Then they shared a group hug.   
  
Soda and Ponyboy were ushered into the car. They felt nothing but misery sweep over them as they looked at Darry standing by the mailbox watching the car until it was out of sight.  
  
-----Most of it is the same, but I made the whole death thing longer and more believable. And this time it's not rushed...so hope you like it.  
  
-Alex. 


	2. The Boys Home

-----Remember this was before all of the whole fire thing and everything so Johnny and Dally are still alive.  
  
Oh yeah, since I don't want to keep editing my chapter 1 any more, here's my disclaimer,  
  
I don't own The Outsiders. S.E Hinton does...but I do however, own the other characters that you don't see in the book or movie.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
On the ride to the boys home Ponyboy just stared out the window at the streets passing by. It felt as if his life was passing by. Soda remained quiet and still had a few tears here and there. Ponyboy just had to refrain from talking to him. The car was not the perfect place to vent. Plus, he didn't want to create and controversy or anything. Although it killed him because right now was a time where he wanted to voice his feelings.  
  
He kind of wished Johnny was there. He was the only one he could talk to without getting, "What are you on Ponyboy?" Unless it was Soda, he felt he could be completely open with him...but now wasn't the time. The car ride was nothing but silence despite Katherine's weak attempts to get them to talk. They just wouldn't give in. So she eventually gave up. "Here we are boys, your new temporary home." She said getting out the passenger door. James had been driving. Daniel was back with Darry trying to set up the hearing.  
  
Ponyboy opened his door and saw a building he may of passed but just never took notice. He did pity the kids in homes but never wanted to feel like to become one. He could tell Soda was just as, anti-boy home as he was. Ponyboy and Soda stuck toward the car while Katherine made her way to the door. "Come on!" She called to them. They wouldn't move. So James came over and led them away from the car.   
  
Once they were inside they were led down a hall. It was real damp and drafty in the building. Ponyboy looked over to the walls to see stuff like, scratch marks on the walls and initials carved in the walls. Something told him inside that this wasn't the place he'd ever choose to live. No matter what kind of situation he was in. They were led to some kind of banged up double doors that creaked as they opened.   
  
They were soon inside a hall with a bunch of different doors. They came down the hallway. They seemed to have age numbers stuck to the doors. Katherine stopped at the 13-15 door and took a key out. She unlocked the door and led him inside. Inside the room were 3 boys there were a bunch of bunk beds surrounding them. "Aaron, Zell, Ricky.....this is Ponyboy Curtis. He will be staying in here until we can find him a foster home. if you do anything...you know what will happen." When Katherine said this Ponyboy got a different feel of her. She wasn't the kind woman who was sitting in their living room 20 minutes ago. Now she was acting like a wench.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Ponyboy asked her. "No, not at all....let's go Sodapop." She said leaving quickly. Once she closed the door and locked it she continued down the hall with Soda. "Um, why exactly are we being locked in these rooms?" Soda asked. "Yes well, in the past we've had little run aways...which I personally can not stand. So this is just a precaution." She explained opening the 16-17 door. Inside were 2 boys. "A.J, Justin, this is Sodapop and he's staying here until we find him a foster home. So be nice." She said the last part darkly. Then she left the room and locked the door.  
  
"Sodapop Curtis..." The boy A.J said. He was without doubt a Soc. But the boy Justin reminded him a bit of Johnny. He had long greasy hair that hung in his eyes. He had bruises all over him, most likely from this soc. "Aint you that one greaser who had that friend who my friend Bob beat up?" When Soda didn't respond to this A.J laughed softly. "Shoulda known. You Greasers are all the same, with your long greasy hair....You're disgusting." He said spitting at him.  
  
"Oh and you suppose the stupid Soc's are any better huh? Well let me give you a little information here, Soc's are the spoiled rich kids who get whatever they want. Oh yeah but underneath it all, You're nothing. All you are is a kid who gets ignored and spoiled since your stupid ass parents are too rich to pay attention to you. Sp you take it out on us who actually can have a family and don't get ignored. Sure we aint as rich as you, but money don't buy everything." Soda shot at him spitting back.   
  
A.J looked shocked for a minute but then it turned into anger. "What would some Greaser trash know about us? We're too good for you. You have to come up with some stupid excuse to make yourself feel better-" A.J was cut off by Soda again. "Oh to make myself feel better huh? Well then, why the hell do you have to drive around in your mustangs and remind us how low we are. If you got it made, then why don't you live a life if you even have one?" Soda said walking toward a vacant bunk and turning toward the window.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Ponyboy looked at the three guys staring back at him. One of them was wearing a backwards hat and chewing gum. He had blonde hair spiked up with grease sticking out of it and hanging in his eyes. His green eyes just glowed in the sunlight that was pouring through the window. "Sup? I'm Zell." The boy said. Another boy who had tan skin and really deep borwn eyes said, "Hey, I'm Aaron." The last boy had brown hair and brown eyes too but he was medium height. Aaron was the tallest at 5'6. " I'm Ricky." The kid said.   
  
"Well, atleast I didn't get stuck inside some room with a bunch of Soc's..." Ponyboy said under his breath in relief. "Oh you hate them trash too?" Zell asked with a sly smile. "Who doesn't these days?" Ricky asked shrugging and going over to his bed and collapsed on it. "You have a brother here?" Aaron asked Ponyboy motioning his head toward the door.  
  
"Yeah, my brother Sodapop. I have an older brother named Darry. He's 20." Ponyboy said to them. "Why are you here?" Ricky asked from his bed. "Oh, my parents they just....." Ponyboy didn't want to finish the sentence. Zell took the hint as did the rest of them. "Aw, that's too bad man, I don't quite know what it's like to lose parents...I kinda do...but yet I don't." Zell said.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Ponyboy asked confused. "See, my family.....ugh...I'm going to be sick for weeks after sayin' this...but my whole family was nothin' but Soc's. I was like em, at one time...but when I turned 10...I began to change...not for the better...as they would put it....I changed for the better of me. I was turnin' into a greaser...there was no doubt about it. My folks couldn't tolerate it after age 12, so they gave me up to this place, made up some crackpot story and left." Zell said with a sneer. "If only I could see em now...My big perfect sister Cherry always being the favorite..." Zell said making a face at the word, Perfect.   
  
"Aw, man that sucks." Ponyboy said shaking his head at how so many people could just be so selfish and stupid, out spending their money when they could be paying attention to their kids. Ponyboy thought of Dally. He had a rough life at home. His father didn't give a hang about nothin'. If Dally died his attitude would be, "Well, so it goes." So not all Greasers parents are perfect....Especially Johnny's parents...  
  
Poor Johnny....his parents always fighting and his father always beating him...nothing seemed right anymore. Whether you're a greaser or a soc...things are rough all over. Yes movie quote "So how come you guys ain't got foster homes yet?" Ponyboy asked them. "Oh well, we're the ones who just decide to stay here, we don't wanna have to deal with the pressure of new families and adjusting to their rules...it's just to frustrating for us. The one's behind now...are really limited...At once there was like 20 kids in one room....that's what explains all the bunks in this room." Aaron explained.  
  
"So what's up with this Katherine lady?" Ponyboy asked. "Oh well, she's strict...she aint mean or nothin' but she's hard on us..." Ricky said. "I want to go home..." Ponyboy muttered. "Shoot man, all of us wish we could go to our real homes and be with our real families...but hey, this is reality." Ricky said sighing. "Well, my brother is workin' on getting custody of me and Soda. So it's only a matter of time that I might be able to just get outta here and go home..." Ponyboy said. But then another thought stuck him. He was guaranteed to be moved to a foster home.  
  
"How long does it generally take for foster home pickin?" Ponyboy asked. "Eh, it varys...but we usually would like to say...maybe 'bout 3 days or so...." Aaron said. "Oh...so I ain't got lots of time here..." Ponyboy said. "Hey man, don't get ahead...me don't know for sure....it could be sooner...or it could be later..." Ricky said trying to keep Ponyboy from jumping to conclusions.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Soda only hoped that they did the foster home thing soon, anything was better then being trapped in a room with a soc. Especially a soc that wouldn't shut up. "Hey Soda..." He said again. That must of been the 30th time he was saying, "Hey Soda." Just to piss him off. "Listen here and listen good. I'm two seconds from ripping your head off so just leave me alone!" Soda yelled at him and turned away to try and ignore him again.  
  
"Hey Soda." He said again. Soda turned around but was met by a knife pointed at him in A.J's hand.  
  
---That's all I really can post for right now...I hope you guys will like the new chapter.  
  
-Alex. 


	3. Foster Homes

Soda backed away from A.J. "So you want to kill me huh?" He said shakily trying to find his voice. "I don't know yet...I may just teach you a lesson that I've been waiting to give to the perfect target." A.J snarled moving closer to Soda. "So refresh my memory...what did I do to you?" Soda said crossing his arms. "I don't need to have a reason to wipe Greasers from the earth....none of us Soc's do." A.J said menacingly.  
  
Soda could do nothing but glare at him. What was he supposed to do? He had no weapon. All he could so was move quickly and dodge all the lunges he would make at him. "Well then...are you gonna start or what?" Soda challenged. A.J looked at him darkly and lunged at him. So he ducked under him. "Ha, those moves ain't gonna save you; you filthy Greaser." A.J said coming back for more.  
  
'Maybe if I keep moving I'll wear him out...' Soda thought. He didn't know for sure, but it was worth a shot. He couldn't let one idiot Soc kill him. He still had a lot to live for and he wasn't going to let this A.J guy wreck it for him. "Take your best shot." Soda taunted at him with a smile. A.J leered at him and slashed the knife through the air. It missed Soda by inches. "How the hell do you keep moving so fast?!" A.J said panting.  
  
"I guess you're just outta shape. But hey...that's no surprise since you're too busy having other people do things for you so it's no wonder you ain't used to doing things for yourself." Soda taunted. "You mouth off like that again, and I'll make sure your death is a slow and painful one." A.J threatened. "Is that a promise?" Soda said darkly and punched A.J square in the face.  
  
That made A.J fall to the ground. "Oh C'mon is that all you got?" Soda said with a sneer. He could tell from this that A.J was pathetic. He didn't even know if he had the guts to kill him. "Aw, I'll let you slide for now." A.J said putting the blade away. "Of course..." Soda said under his breath with a laugh. He knew that he didn't have the guts to do it.   
  
They heard the door lock click and the door burst open. "What was this shouting in here? A.J have you been at it again?" Katherine said placing her hands on her hips. "Um, no ma'am..." A.J said with a very innocnet look. Although A.J was the furthest from innocent. "Very well, Soda come along with me." She said gesturing out the door. Soda looked at Justin who gave him a warm smile for finally standing up to A.J. A.J just scowled at him while he left.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Soda please go into my office." She said gesturing to the door on the right. He did as he was told and stood by the desk. He was followed in by her. "you may have a seat." She said with her warm smile. He sat in the chair on the other side of her desk. This was surprisingly a somewhat decent room. It was big and it was very sunny in here since the curtains were open. The furniture was all gray.   
  
"I bet you are wondering why I called you in here?" Katherine asked placing her head onto her hands. "Uh...well I was confused yeah...." Soda said glancing at the different things in the room. "Well, It was because of A.J. He is a hand full..." Katherine started but was cut off by Soda. "You kidding? A hand full?" He said raising an eyebrow. "Ok, I'll admit....he is troubled...and that is why I pulled you out of there, since you will not be staying here with us. So we can not risk you getting hurt. So for my own recommendation...I'm deciding to put you with your brother in the 13-15 room. You'll be safer there." Katherine said standing up.  
  
"Thanks...that would be better." Soda said with a smile. So she lead him out the door and down the hallway to the room. She unlocked the door and lead him in. "Hope this will be better for you." She said with a smile. As soon as the lock clicked Ponyboy ran up and tackled Soda in an enormous hug. "Woah, Pony...what's this for?" Soda asked. "Uh..cuz I wanted to..." Pony said with a grin. "Anyways Soda, this is Zell, Aaron and Ricky." Ponyboy introduced them to Soda.  
  
"Why'd you get moved in here?" Ricky asked. "Oh, cuz I was stuck in this one room with a Soc named A.J. He...well... Um Katherine thought it'd be better if I was in here with you." Soda said. He didn't want to tell Ponyboy that he'd nearly been killed by a soc. Their parents were dead and the shock of losing him too would kill him. So he decided not to tell him about it.  
  
"So, what do we do for kicks in here?" Soda asked looking around. "Well, there ain't much to do 'cept talk." Zell said with a shrug. "Yeah...that seems to be it don't it?" Soda said grimly. "Well Soda it ain't so bad...I mean atleast here we're together...who knows what goin' to happen with this whole foster home thing..." Ponyboy said. "Yeah...I wonder how Darry's doin' on the whole thing..." Soda said laying back and falling asleep on a bed.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
So we're schedualing this thing for the 14th next month? So, it's at 9:00 AM?" Darry asked taking down notes. He was talking on then phone with the president of the hearing. "Ok...I'll see you then." Darry said hanging up. Two-Bit looked away from the TV. "So how is it?" He asked. This caught Steve and Johnny's attention. They came over for the news.   
  
"Well, the hearing is April 14th....and I might have a chance. They said I can bring someone with me as some sort of second opinion. It's got to be someone that knows my brothers...so I've chosen Two-Bit to be that person." Darry said. "Me?" Two-Bit asked gulping down the last of his chocolate cake. "Yeah...you know them well and you were here when my parents died....and we've known you the longest." Darry said with a smile.  
  
Steve gave Two-Bit a funny look. "He's gonna speak about Ponyboy and Soda? Ha...hope we can actually SEE them again." Steve joked. Johnny couldn't help but laugh. They heard footsteps approaching the door. Then the door was opened. "Ok guys, we got to get them back. No more waiting..." Dally said walking into the room. "Woah, Dal calm down...no need to rush to things...we have to go to a custody hearing." Darry said.  
  
"When is it?" Dally said stil riled up. "Um, it's on the 14th...but only Darry and Two-Bit are goin'." Johnny spoke up. "Is it lookin' good?" Dally asked. "I don't know yet...I can only hope that I can convince them that I'm capable of raising them." Darry said. "Well then we can forget it then." Dally said falling onto the couch. "C'mon Dal, it ain't that bad..." Johnny said. "We'll just have to see." Darry said rifling through papers.  
  
--------------------  
  
The next week there was no word for a foster home for Soda or Ponyboy Until the following day. "Soda and Ponyboy please come to my office." Katherine said leading them to her office. This was Ponyboy's first time in her office but this was Soda's second. "Alright. I have good news for you...I have found you both foster homes." She said with a smile.  
  
"Foster home..s?" Ponyboy said trying to sound out the plural. "Is that supposed to be Foster homes? As in plural?" Soda asked. "Yes, I couldn't find one family that would take in 2 teenagers...in your type...." Katherine trying not to say the wrong thing. "No...I ain't goin' Nope." Soda said crossing his arms. "It's just temporary..." Katherine said trying to explain to them.  
  
"Katherine are they ready to go?" James and Daniel asked walking in. "Soda and Ponyboy glanced at each other not wanting to look away. "I'm ready to go..." Ponyboy said quietly. "Me too." Soda said in the same tone looking at the ground refusing to look up at anyone.  
  
---Sorry this chapter wasn't all that good...nut It's going to get better...I got to go somewhere so I have to post again later. Hope in all, that you guys liked the chapter.  
  
-Alex 


	4. House Of The Soc

------Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up! REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry. :(  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Soda and Ponyboy remained silent on their way to the new foster homes. Pony just kept looking out the window. Soda was staring at his shoelaces. Neither brother could find any words to say to one another. "Soda, this is your house." James said merrily. Once he caught a glimpse of Soda's face he immediatly frowned. "What on earth is wrong dear boy?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Ok, you're seperating me from my brother and you're asking me what's wrong?" Soda asked nearing tears. "Oh...well I'm sure that this is not the last time you'll see eachother." James said merrily again. "Pony, I'll keep in touch ok? We'll see how Darry's doing. Now you look out for yourself you hear?" Soda said opening the door. "Yeah I hear." Ponyboy said quietly staring down at his own shoe laces.  
  
Then he watched sadly as Soda got out of the car and was led up to the door of the new foster home with Katherine. The House was pretty big and had a lot of plants around it  
  
The door was opened by a man. He wore a grey shirt and jeans and he was overweight. "Oh, who are you? I'm not buying any Girl Scout cookies." He said gruffly. "Oh Sir, we aren't selling, I'm depositing." she said sweetly indicating to Soda. "Oh! So this is Soda isn't it?" He asked looking at Soda. The man wasn't very tall. "Yes it is Mr. Kindler." She said with one of her sweet smiles.  
  
"Oh Please...call me George." He said shaking Katherine's hand. "So Soda, you want to go on in and meet my daughters?" He asked. Soda silently went past him into the house. He looked around there was a rather large chandelier hanging above his head and an enormous stair case. He went up it to go and see the rest of this house. He was walking past a door when he heard a squeak and some giggles.   
  
"He kept walking until he heard some one say, "Are you Soda?" He turned around to see a girl as tall as him with dark brown hair and rosy cheeks She however was very thin. She was very pretty as well. "Yeah...and you are?" He asked. "I'm Jennifer...and this is my little sister Melissa." She said indicating a little girl with dark brown hair that just looked like a younger version of her. "How old are you two?" Soda asked. "Oh, I'm 14 and Melissa is 7." She said.   
  
"So...where should I go?" Soda asked looking around. "Oh...your room is down the hall. Door on the right." She said with a sweet grin. "Thanks....Jennifer." He said going down the hall and into the door on the right. It was a really big room. It had a large bed. A TV inside and the window was larger then his window at home...much larger at that. Soon something caught him away from looking at the amazing room. It was screaming and yelling.  
  
"What the--?" Soda started and ran out of the room with his back pack still on. "What is that?" He asked Jennifer. "Oh...that's Cooper...He's another foster kid that mom and dad took in. He's freaky...he wears all black...he's really tall and he's got this brown straight hair to his shoulders...he's a freaky guy..." Jennifer said. "Well why is he screaming?" He asked.   
  
"Oh...he's out of control...dad always has to lock him in his room and he almost never let's him come out. He's crazy...he needs some anger control..." Jennifer said. Soon there was a raging shout from down stairs. "COOPER!" Mr. Kindler yelled. He came stomping up the stairs. "Cooper! How many times have I told you not to shout like that!?" He shouted through the door. There was no response so he took out his keys and unlocked the door and went in.  
  
"Get the hell away Kindler!" He yelled. "Cooper! What the hell is this?!" He yelled. "Answer me!" There was a lot of shouting but only about a sentence he could make out, "Cooper, why the hell are you smoking pot ?! And in this house! I have a little girl and you're in here lighting away! I shouldn't really give a damn about you since you're a lost cause. No one cares about Cooper McKnight because all he wants to do is feel sorry for himself, dress like the devil himself and smoke!" Mr. Kindler raged.   
  
"He has drugs..." Jennifer said sadly. She walked into her room. Soda followed her. "What's so wrong with it?" Soda asked. "Dad doesn't like drugs...he's bound to do something horrible to Cooper now...I know it...locking him in his room is one thing but drugs...he's going to probably--" Jennifer was cut off my some sounds and screaming and yelling.  
  
"What's happening?" Soda asked. "Oh...daddy's probably giving him a whipping...." Melissa said hugging onto her sisters waist. "You mean..your dad really does that?" Soda asked. "He doesn't do it often...He only threatens us...he does it to a lot of foster kids who come here though." Jennifer said. "Oh, that's comforting." Soda sighed hearing Cooper yell. "How old is Cooper?" He asked Jennifer. "I think he's 16..." She said.   
  
"So he dressed in black and has shoulder length hair?" Soda asked. "Yeah he does...and he's scary." Melissa piped up.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ponyboy this is your new home." James said smiling at him. "Oh not you too. You'll see your brother again, it's a guarantee. For now we have to keep you here until your brother comes to the hearing--" James said but Katherine interrupted. "Now let's go." She said opening his door. He got out and looked at the house. It was big. A lot bigger than Soda's house had been. "Don't tell me you're sticking me in a soc's house." Ponyboy said looking at the house.  
  
Katherine walked with him up to the door. "What is a soc really?" She asked. "A rich family." Ponyboy said with gritted teeth. "Then yes...I suppose you can say this is." She said knocking on the door. A man in a suit came to the door. "May I help you?" He asked. "Um, yes. Mr. Valance? I'm Katherine Brown from the child agency." She said. "Oh yes right. You're here about the child I'll be taking care of for more money---I mean until he gets a new family." He finished trying to cover up what he said.  
  
"Yes sir. This is Ponyboy Curtis. The boy who will be in your care until his brother's hearing. "Yes...Ponyboy...go on in...my wife is just finishing dinner." He said. Pony uncomfortably walked past him into the enormous house. He heard something like a piano playing upstairs. He walked aimlessly into the Kitchen where he saw a lady with red curly hair with an apron on. It made him think of his own mother.   
  
"Oh...you must be Ponyboy." She said looking over. He could tell she was wrinkling her nose in a dissaproving way but she glossed it over. "Yes Mrs. Valance." He said. "Well, would you go up and wash up for dinner it'll be ready in about 10 minutes. My daughter is up there and you can meet her. I think she is just practicing piano. Your room is down the hallway second door to the left." She said with a smile and went to tend to dinner.  
  
He walked up the stairs and past a room where he saw a girl about his age sitting on a piano bench playing piano. She had curly red hair just like her mother. She heard a floor board creak so she turned around. "Oh...you must be Ponyboy...I've seen you around school." She said. Then it hit him. This was a big time soc Sherry Valance. But around school she was known as Cherry since her hair was red.  
  
"Cherry Valance?" He asked. "Yeah." She said with a smile. "So, are you comfortable and everything?" She asked. "Not not really." He said honestly. "Oh...well that's alright it's normal to not feel comfortable on the first day but I think as the days past by you'll gradually feel more comfortable." She said with a reassuring smile.   
  
"Cherry! Ponyboy! Dinner!" Came Mrs. Valance's voice came calling up the stairs. "Come on it's time for dinner." She said walking out of the room. She looked back and saw that Ponyboy didn't move. "Aren't you coming?" She asked. "Uhh...I'm not very hungry." He said. "Well you should eat." She said. "I'm really not hungry." He said. "Well...I think my father will come up here or he'll get mad if you don't." She said.  
  
"Does it matter that much if I eat or I don't?" He asked. "My dad is really supportive over dinners...he treats them like an event so he gets kind of worked into a frenzy when no one cares to show up." She said. "Do I really have to? I'm really not in the mood." He said. "It'd be best if you did." She told him. She truly did feel sorry for him. "Fine..." Ponyboy said following her down the stairs.  
  
-----Sorry I haven't posted in a while...I've just been kind of busy and stuff. So I hope you liked the chapter...I've been updating all my storied today and I'm getting tired of typing lol. 


	5. Welcome To Hell

Chapter 5.  
  
" So Soda, you should probably get some sleep." Jennifer said. "Dunno if I can sleep." Soda said honeslty. His head was still swimming about Darry and Pony and how he was coping in the new home. "Well you should try atleast." Jennifer said. "Well I can try but don't expect much of it." Soda replied walking up the stairs and going into his room.  
  
He layed down on his bed but then jumped as he saw a boy at the door. "Who are you?" He asked but then realized by the long hair, black clothes and height it was Cooper. "So...you're the new kid huh?" He asked coming over and sitting on his desk chair. "Yeah." Soda said sitting up. "Yeah...I'm Cooper." He said holding out a hand. Soda shook it and stared at him.  
  
"So you had drugs?" Soda asked out of the blue. "Oh you heard huh? No I didn't have drugs. Kindler is an ass and says things thar aren't true. Were you confused at all about why he was the only one who took you in? These people are two faced. Oh sure on the first day they'll be nice to you....then the next you'll see that their attitude will change drastically and they'll start yelling at you....lying...anything." Cooper told him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Soda asked. "Positive man, I've been here a couple of months...the first day was nice...but they changed....that yelling you heard was me trying to break down the door so i could get the hell out of that room. Kindler kept me in that room for a week...until now that is.... He's just trying to give you the wrong idea of me. Pretty soon anything you'll do will be wrong." Cooper said to him.  
  
"What about Jennifer and Melissa?" Soda asked. "They do whatever Kindler tells them to do. They're his little spies. They go around and snoop in your roomand report to him your slightest move. Believe me, those two are two faced as well. Don't let them fool ya Soda....They'll be nice and cute at first oh boy, they'll change." Cooper said shaking his head.  
  
"Well, is there anything we can do?" Soda asked. "Nope...just hope to god that you're not his new victim...I've been his for 6 months...and let me say this....Welcome to Hell Soda."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ponyboy you hardly ate anything....are you feeling alright?" Cherry asked walking up the stairs with him. "Yeah I'm ok don't worry about me." Ponyboy replied walking up the stiars but they were interrupted by a doorbell ring. "I'll get it." Cherry said running down the stairs and answering the door. "Bob!" He heard her yell. "Cherry it's been forever!" He heard him say.   
  
"Bob, it's only been 7 hours." Cherry laughed. "Well me not being with you seems like hours. He said walking over to the stairway with Cherry. "Who's he?" He shot at Cherry. "The new foster kid." Cherry said. "Oh for a minute I thought he'd be my new punching bag just looking at him....he probably will----Hello Mrs. Valance." Bob changed the subject drastically as Cherry's mom walked in the room.  
  
"Hello Robert..." She said slowly and walked up the stairs and went to go and get Ponyboy situated. "Did she hear me?" Bob whispered. "I think so." She said back but leaned into a kiss.   
  
"Don't you go worrying about him ok Ponyboy?" Mrs.Valance said turning down his bed. "I aint worried. I'm used to it." Ponyboy said. "Well, you can look in this closet of clothes and pick out what you want to wear to school tomorrow." She said pointing to the closet. "Alright thanks Mrs. Valance." He said with a smile. But then he didn't go over to the closet after she left. He fell back and fell asleep almost instantly and dreamed about his parents.   
  
-----Sorry kinda short but I'm tired lol. 


	6. The First Taste Of Pain

  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
"So Ponyboy... how was your first day at school?" Mrs. Valance asked at dinner. Pony had barely said anything the past few days. The visions of dozens of eyes staring at him refreshed his memory. He glanced over to Cherry who was playing with her potatoes with her fork. The whole schools eyes had been following him since he word broke out that his parents were dead and he was in a foster home.  
  
"It was...ok...." Was his reply as he played with his food like Cherry. "And Sherry honey, how was your day?" Her father asked as he gulped down a bite of chicken. "It was ok." Cherry responded. "Now you're responding like real brother and sister isn't that wonderful?" Mrs. Valance said really cheerful. "Has there been any word from my brother?" He asked.  
  
"Oh...there's a letter for you in the den if you wanna read it after you finish..." He was interrupted as Pony shot out of the kitchen and into the den. "Eating..." He finished with an amused smile. Pony fetched the letter from the table. It was addressed to him,  
  
Ponyboy Curtis  
7821 S. Kenwood Lane  
66788  
Tulson Oklahoma (Was it Tulson? hmm...)  
  
Pony immediatly jetted up the stairs flopped onto his bed and tore open the envelope and read the letter inside,   
  
Ponyboy,  
  
Hey, how are you? It's fine here. Nothing much new is happening. Dally's in jail again, Two-Bit ran around the house doing a sort of cake ritual in our living room yesterday...(He was kind of drunk.... he was kind of tipsy anyway) So, are you comfortable in a soc house? I wouldn't imagine you would be...I'm sorry...I'm working as hard as I can.  
  
I've been taking some time off work to get this hearing arranged and I finally have it done. There was lot of paper work involved. I'm dead tired just thinking about it all. So anyways, The hearing is set for next month. I believe it's March 3rd today. The Hearing is set for April 2nd. I know it seems like a long time from now but that was the only day that was open and the judge is sick with something so I'm owrking as fast as I can.  
  
I've sent a letter to Soda, he's currently at the Kindler house. I wish he wasn't there. I've met with him through work and he told me he runs a foster home with two daughters of his own. He said he has to hit a lot of the foster kids since they're rotten or something. He told me about his worst one, Cooper who he beats almost everday. I don't want Soda there but there's nothing to do about it. If he hurts him there will be hell to pay you can guarentee it.  
  
So write me as soon as you can. Hope they're treatin' you alright.  
  
Love, Darry  
  
Pony finished the letter and folded it back up slowly. He now had a tight feeling in his stomach about Soda. If he was in some kind of Abusive family then he was probably the next victim of it. He layed the letter on his night stand and thought about what could be happening to him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"SODA!" Came Mr. Kindler's voice the next morning. Soda got up and put on his shoes. He slept in the same clothes as the day before. He opened his door and went down the stairs and saw Mr. Kindler at the kitchen table. "Yeah?" Soda asked. "What was this?" He asked pointing to the other wall. Soda looked at him confused but walked into the kitchen and looked over at the wall.  
  
It was spray painted. It said, KINDLER SUCKS on the wall in big red letters. Soda looked at it shocked. "B-but, I didn't do it." Soda said. "Don't lie to me boy! Cooper was locked in his room and this mornin' I come down here and I find all this!" He shouted pointing from a wall to a broken family portrait on the ground.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Soda shouted. "Well boy, you're gonna learn what happens when you screw up in my house!" He yelled grabbing Soda by the arm and wrenching him up the stairs. They got into Soda's room where he threw him into the dresser. He exited the room and came back in with an enormous belt. Soda looked at it wide eyed. "You aren't really gonna hit me with that are you?" Soda asked softly.  
  
"You're damn right I am." He said throwing Soda onto his bed. He began to hit him. Sodac softly gasped in pain. "I'm just gettin' started." Mr. Kindler said darkly.  
  
-------------------------  
  
From inside Jennifer's room she heard Soda being hit since it was really loud. She soon began to feel tears flooding down her face. Her and Melissa had done the writing on the wall. They had to since their father threatened them that he would hurt them if they didn't. She secretly had a crush on Soda and she didn't want him to get hurt.   
  
--------------------------  
  
Once Mr. Kinder was done he left Soda alone in his room. He slammed the door as he left and the lock clicked. Jennifer ran down stairs to get the mail and saw that there was a letter for Soda inside so she took it upstairs. She went into her room and took out a peice of paper and wrote something down. She put it on top of the letter and went and stuffed it under his door and walked away.  
  
Soda noticed something being pushed under the door so he went over to it despite the pain. He picked up the paper,  
  
I'm sorry Soda. It was me and Melissa who wrote on the wall. My father threatens to hurt us if we don't do what he asks. I'm REALLY sorry. I hope we can still be friends because I like you.  
  
-Jennifer  
  
Soda read the letter over again. He figured he should forgive her since she couldn't do anything to stop it. He tore through the envelope and pulled out the letter and layed on his stomach on the bed since he was in too much pain to do otherwise. So he began to read,  
  
Soda,  
  
Hey, I heard who's house you were at and I'm beginning to worry. How are ya? Are they hurting you or anything? I'm sorry that I haven't written sooner. I've had to take a lot of days off work to fill out paper work and set the hearing which by the way, is on April 2nd. I know it seems far away from now but I believe it'll come soon it was the only day I could do it cinse the judge has been sick.  
  
Ponyboy is in a soc's house from what I hear. Poor kid. But yet, You're in one too. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you when I can. The childcare is letting me take you and pony out for a day we can do anything we want from Noon till 6PM wont that be fun? So anyways, I better get back to things around here, hope you're doing ok. I think it'll be next Saturday that we can go do something. I'll let you know.  
  
-Love, Darry  
  
Soda put the letter onto his dresser. He heard pounding coming up the stairs and the lock on his door clicked and Kindler came in. "Soda, I wasn't finished with you." He said dangerously. He went over to Soda and punched him in the eye. Soda immediatly put his hand to his eye. He felt a cut form just above it. Blood began to spill out of it.  
  
He picked him up and threw him into the wall. He went over and punched his a few times in the face and a few times in the stomach. Then a couple of times in his arm. He grabbed onto his arm and fell to the floor. He let go and grabbed onto Kindler's arm and held it right before he was about to punch him again.  
  
So Kindler kicked him a few times in the side. He left Soda on the floor and flew out the door and didn't even remember to lock it. Soda considered where he was and remembered that their house was only a few miles from here. So he got up and ran out the door. Just as Kindler went into the kitchen Soda's ran out the front door. He was trailing blood as he went.  
  
He ran for a few miles. He began to get tired so he walked a lot of the way. He couldn't wait to see Darry. He would know what to do.  
  
---That's all for now I got to go eat dinner. Sorry it took so long for another chapter. I'm going to start updating more ok? See ya later I might be able to post after dinner.  
  
-Casey (Alex) 


	7. Time To Fight

  
  
**Guys, Sorry for the lack of updates....school REALLY hates me and today I'm updating on my stories. Sorry I left you for so long...it's not going to happen again. Sorry!!!  
  
-Casey  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
**Soda kept running until he got to a place that he recognized. It was the Dingo. He walked in and collapsed in a table. He looked around. He noticed that Dally was over at a pool table collecting money. "Thanks for the cash guys, Dally's gettin a new pair of boots tonight!" He heard Dally say with a laugh. He decided to get up and go over. "Soda my man! where ya been?" Dally asked shooting a ball and watched as it fell into the hole at the end. "SCORE!" Dally exclaimed with a victory dance.  
  
"You know where I was Dal." Soda said watching him shoot another ball that didn't make it in. "Damn!" Dally said adjusting his cigarette to the other side of his mouth. "Yeah....I know....you was in that damn foster home wasn't you?" Dally asked shooting at it again and making it in. "Yeah, but not no more....I aint ever going back to that god damn hell hole. You wouldn't even believe what the hell them people do.  
  
Dally looked up and over at Soda. "Now that you mention it man.....you look like shit..." Dally said taking off his sunglasses too. "Yeah that god damn foster father of mine beat my ass." Soda said wiping some blood running down from a cut on his forehead that was hidden beneath his hair. "Why the hell didn't you fight back?" Dally asked in amazement. "You know I can't do that. I'll have his ass in jail if I don't do nothin. But if I do somethin...then he could have my ass in jail....get it?" Soda asked. "Nope not really..." Dally replied shooting again.  
  
"Look, Dal I got to beat it. I got to get home and talk to Darry." Soda said starting to walk away from the table. "Alright.....and Soda....take care of yaself alright?" Dally said shooting another ball. "No problem man." Soda replied walking out of the Dingo. He walked for a few more minutes when he finally got to the front of his house. He could hardly believe it. He leaned against the fence and undid it so it would open.  
  
He walked up to the door and thrust it open. Darry was looking through some papers. He finally looked up to see who had walked in and saw Soda. His eyes widened with disbelief. "Soda....what happened?" Darry asked standing up. "That stupid son of a bitch....." Soda said falling onto the couch. "Who?" Two-Bit asked walking in with a bottle of beer. Darry went into the kitchen to get some ice."Was it Kindler Soda?" Darry asked when he returned. "Yeah....and I aint goin' back there Darry." Soda said clearly. "Plain and simple....I wont go back...they'll have to kill me first." Soda said shaking his head. "Did you meet Cooper?" Darry asked under his breath. "Yeah...." Soda replied. "How's that kid doin?" Darry asked. "Well, it's hard to say...I mean...Kindler has his daughters frame Cooper....to give him a reason to beat him. Damn that guy is sick...." Soda muttered.   
  
"Look....you wont have to go back there.....I'm calling child services and getting you out of there...." Darry said picking up the phone. "Darry....while you're at it....try to help Cooper to...." Soda said slowly then fell asleep right then and there. So Darry picked up the phone again.  
  
"Hello....am I speaking to Katherine Brown?.......Yes...this is Darrel Curtis......Yeah....the family you placed my brother Sodapop in.....well the Kindler family....you might want to go check this guy out.....my brother ran away from there.....once I saw how he looked......there's no telling what I think....I'm not letting him go back there.....you hear me out Miss. Brown. There is no way he's going back. He came home all cut up and bruised....I don't know what you guys were thinking sending him there. But you best know he isn't going back."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Alright....until then Soda is staying here. Me and him are going to go for a visit to see Ponyboy...........No..........HE IS NOT GOING BACK. You can't make him." Darry yelled slamming the phone down. "Who was that Darry?" Two-Bit asked coming in the room. "The god damn child agency.....you know what.....I aint putting up with their shit. you know how Soda looks right now?" Darry asked as Two-Bit and him took a glance over at Soda sleeping on the couch curled in a ball."Well, that Katherine Brown child service person wants him to go back there. You know what....I will take her ass to court. I'm not sending my brother somewhere where there's danger. What kind of brother does she think I am?" Darry asked Two-Bit. Two-Bit took a bite of chocatle cake. "Well, I guess she thinks you're retarded or somethin...." Two-Bit said with his mouth full.  
  
"Well, she has another thing coming I guess." Darry said trying to calm down. "I'm going outside for a little while..." He said and took his football with him. "Well I guess Soda can entertain me then..." Two-Bit said sarcastically turning on the T.V. "MICKEY!!!!!!" Two-Bit said so loud nearly waking Soda up. "M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!!!!!" Two-Bit was chanting along with the T.V.  
  
"Two-Bit....do me a grand favor and shut up..." Soda muttered from the couch. "Sorry fizz boy." Two-bit said taking a drink from his bottle.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ponyboy....are you alright?" Mrs. Valance asked as he was throwing a hand ball against a wall and catching it. "No." Ponyboy said softly. "I know I'm not your mother....but I'd like to help you." She said walking out into the garden and sat beside him. "It's nothing." Ponyboy said again. "Look...I've gone through this same thing with Sherry." Mrs. Valance said.  
  
"Alright if you really want to know, I miss my family....I don't want to be here I want to be home with my brothers. I just lost my parents and I automatically got sent to a boy's home and I really don't want to be away from my brothers anymore. I need them both right now. Even if it makes no sense at all...I don't want to be anywhere else right now. I have to wait for a stupid god damn hearing to know if I even get to see my brothers!" Ponyboy said finally taking a breath.   
  
"Ponyboy....someone's here to see you." Came Mr. Valance's voice from the doorway. "I got to go." Ponyboy said getting up and going inside.  
  
**  
-----Sorry but that's all for now...I have some things I got to do...so sorry it was kind of short....but hope you liked it anyway....  
  
-Casey**


	8. Time Is Running Short

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the wait again but it wasn't as long as last time. :) Hope ya like it.**

-Casey

Chapter 8.

Soda woke up just as the sun was setting. "Bout time you woke up Coca cola." Two-Bit said while flipping channels on the TV. "How long have I been asleep?" Soda asked yawning. "I'd say about like uh....4 hours roughly." Two-Bit said transfixed with the TV. "Say.....where's Darry?" Soda asked sitting up. "Well uh he went somewhere and asked me to babysit ya. As long as I don't gotta feed ya or change your diaper I think I'll live through it." Two-Bit joked ducking a pillow that Soda sent flying at him. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darry!" Ponyboy shouted running into his brother's outstretched arms. "Pony, I've missed ya buddy!" Darry said joyfully embracing his youngest brother. "How's Soda?" Ponyboy said almost immediatly. "Well....the foster home wasn't working for him much..." Darry said slowly. "But...the hearing is only one week away..." Pony said excitedly. "Yes.....only a week away....which I want you to hold up here for only one more week....are they treating you alright?" He said the last part quieter.

"Yeah I 'spose they are." Pony responded, taking a short glance at the observing Mrs. Valance. "I'm gonna do my best little buddy. I ain't losing my brothers that easily." Darry said with serious frown. "Hope it turns out ok." Pony said as a short response. "Me too little brother.....me too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GET THE DOOR SODAAA!" Two-Bit bellowed from a bedroom. 'Jeez, him and Kathy must be having a field day in there...' Soda thought to himself. He opened the door and was welcomed by arms tightly grabbing him. "What the....?" Soda said finally realizing who it was. "Sandy....how are ya baby girl?" Soda said happily. "Soda sweetie.....I'm so sorry about what happened....I heard you'd been sent to a foster home....and....well uh...I freaked..." Sandy said embracing him again.

"Well I was in one....then I ran away..." Soda said shortly stroaking Sandy's hair. "I should've known something was wrong when I didn't see you at school.....then that....Cherry Valance girl told me your brother was in foster care at her house...and that you were somewhere else...." Sandy said quietly.

"Ohh....." Soda said bringing her inside the house and holding her tightly. He gently sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. "I missed you." She said softly into his ear and she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed. "I mised you too." He said softly still stroaking his hair. "What's going to happen to you?" She asked sadly. "I don't know....the hearing to declare custody to Darry is in a week from now." He said wishing it was sooner. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ponyboy sat in his room alone Darry had left minutes before. Mrs. Valance walked nervously into the room. "Ponyboy...I wanted to ask you something... "If the whole brother custody doesn't work out...you do know that I would be declared your guardian?" Mrs. Valance asked. "Yes I know." Ponyboy muttered back.

"You know your brother wont win most likely...he's just a boy....and it's time we turned your life around...which is why I want you to go take a shower and wash that disgusting grease out of your hair. I'm tired at looking at you in such a filthy manner." Mrs. Valance said. "Listen lady, I'll wear my hair the way I want. No one ever tells me different. So do yourself a favor and back off." Ponyboy said menacingly.

"I'll let that one slide....for now. But if you want to make it into the world you need to leave these childish fantasies of yours behind because one day you'll have to make something of yourself. And believe me your time is running short Ponyboy Curtis...."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey fellas." Darry said walking in the door. "Hey Darry, how'd it go?" Two-Bit asked looking away from the TV. "Well it looks like they're treating him ok....well better then the other people treated Soda." He said his voice growing tighter. "But, I'll deal with that issue later....first....I got to get some more paper work done." Darry said filing out of the room and and into his bedroom.

-----**sorry so short but I have lots to do today. I'm sick too. :(**

-Casey


	9. Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Outsiders...sorry it's been forever since I updated. :(**

-Casey

Chapter 9.

Soda woke up to the T.V blaring Mickey Mouse. "Two-Bit do you ever go home?" He asked not even opening his eyes. "Would if I could Fizz Boy." Two-Bit replied taking a swig of beer. "OH that would actually require going home wouldn't it?" Soda asked finally opening his eyes and sitting up. "So, when's the last time you talked to Sandy?" Two-Bit asked. "Quite a while." Soda replied finally realizing it had been a long time.

Soda got up and went to the kitchen and dialed Sandy's number. He heard it ringing so he sat at the kitchen table and waited. Sandy sounded out of breath when she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sandy?"

"Soda...! How are you?"

"I'm sorry it's taken me a long time to call you. I'm not great. I'm back from my foster home. The hearing is soon. I'm thinking about walking over to my brother's foster home today. But how are you sweetie?" 

"I'm alright...I have my good minutes and my bad minutes. I miss you a lot."

"And I miss you too." 

"So you're going to visit your brother? That's nice." 

"You wanna go with me? I'll go pick you up on my way."

"Alright. See you in a while Bye."

"Bye." 

Soda hung up the phone and grabbed the keys to the truck. He left and drove to Sandy's house. She walked out of her house and got into the truck. She greeted him with a huge kiss. "I've missed you so much!" She said hugging him tightly. "I've missed you just as much, if not more." He said stroaking her hair. She then pulled him into another kiss. "It's so great to have you back." She said nearly crying.

"Don't worry I wont leave again. No matter what." He said holding her close not wanting to start the truck up again. "Well we better get going. I can't wait to see my brother. I'm worried about him." Soda said starting the truck up again. "Don't worry Soda...I'm sure he's just fine." She said rubbing his arm. "I hope so." He replied.

----------------------------------

Ponyboy was up in his room when he heard Mrs. Valance call him down. He reluctantly got up and went down the stairs. "What?" He asked but then saw Soda at the door. He nearly screamed with joy and ran into his brother's outstretched arms. "Pony, how you doin kid?" Soda asked nearly crying. "I'm great! How are you Soda?" Ponyboy asked in the same tone. "I'm ok. I hear that the hearing is tomorrow. Are you ready for it?" Soda asked.

"Yeah...I hope that Darry gets custody. I want us to be a family again." He said. "As do I Ponyboy...as do I." Soda replied.

-**I have a meeting to go to but I updated lol. Sorry it's so short.**

-Casey


	10. The Hearing

**Author Note: I know...I haven't updated in so long...but I'm getting to it. I'm aiming to update all my stories today. Very sorry it's been so long. I've had a HUGE case of writers block.**

_Reviews_

_blame it on the government__- Thank you!_

Karlei- Sorry it's been such a long time but here's a new chapter!

animalsare4life- I'm very glad you like it!

Thetornprrincess- Lol, I'm very glad you like it.

Tehsylvania- Yes in a way...lol thanks for the review.

The long awaited Chapter 10.

(The Case was put off for a few weeks...but the date had finally arrived)

"Good day ladies and gentleman. Today, we are here to deliberate on the Curtis Case." Came a man's voice. This voice belonged to a man of the name, Leonard Blackwell. There were some nods and grim grunts of understanding.

"Anyhow, presently, we have Darrel Curtis battling for custody of Ponyboy...Curtis...and Sodapop...Curtis..." He said their names off a paper and read the names slowly and awkwardly. "Let the deliberation begin."

..._45 minutes into deliberation_

"I say that the boys be put back into foster care...Darrel Curtis is barely approaching man hood and I have no speculation that he is ready to raise children." Said a woman named, Lucielle Harding.

"Ms. Harding, I must object to your notion. Darrel Curtis is 20 years old. We have fathers at 14 years of age...I don't see a problem with a 20 year old wanting to keep his family together." Spoke, Mr. Blackwell.

"What do you suppose then Mr. Blackwell?" Ms. Harding said, a bit flustered.

"Well, I believe that the Curtis boys can manage...or rough it as you will. I can't see why in the world not..." Mr. Blackwell said.

"Now on my part Mr. Blackwell, how do we know these boys don't want to stay together to carry on with their hooliganism? Just look at them..." A woman named Leslie Kardelle said with a grim expression.

"Well, that does open another point for consideration..." Mr. Blackwell agreed but was cut off by a raise of a hand.

"Yes, Mr. Curtis?"

"Sorry to interrupt Sir, but I must speak my mind at this point. I know that my brothers and I...We don't cause trouble...I graduated school with fairly decent grades...My parents raised us well and I don't believe there would be trouble. That's all Sir." Darry finished with a serious look toward the deliberators.

"Well spoke Mr. Curtis but the point is still on board for deliberation I'm afraid. What do you say ladies?" Mr. Blackwell asked turning to the woman.

"Well, I would move that they can stay together...but there would have to be checkups..." Ms. Harding said gesturing toward the boys.

"Mrs. Kardelle?" Mr. Blackwell asked.

"I second the notion." She responded.

There were a couple of other deliberators rustling and fumbling through papers. 3 others in total.

"Well for the others who haven't had much say in the matter do you have any say?" Mr. Blackwell asked.

"I move that the boys be put in foster homes." Said a man with huge glasses and a crooked nose. His name was, Dexter Smith.

"Might I ask your reason Sir?" Mr. Blackwell asked surprised.

"Well, it seems to me that they look rough around the edges...and I for one, don't need a cause for 20 future deliberations...so I move that Darrel Curtis not be awarded custody.

"Is there a second on Mr. Smith's notion?" Mr. Blackwell asked clearing his throat. The woman next to Mr.Smith raised her hand calmly. Her name was Amelia Cordenfall. "And may I ask you for a reason Mrs. Cordenfall?" Mr. Blackwell asked.

"Well, Mr.Smith made a good point. I have a family Mr. Blackwell, and no time for hooligans. It'd be so much time...and I'd rather it not be mine." Mrs. Cordenfall spoke firmly picking up her glass of water.

"And a third?" Mr.Blackwell asked to the last man on the delibaration platform. The man looked to be in thought and nodded raising his hand. "At this time...we are at a 3 way tie between The Curtis's custody...might I ask if anyone from our audience of deliberation be willing to speak on the Curtis's behalf?

Soda, Ponyboy and Darry who were all sitting behind their own long table, turned and faced the witnesses in the crowd. Two-Bit raised his hand but the boys didn't think Two-Bit would be able to do much...

"Please come forward Mr...Matthews..." Mr. Blackwell said off a piece of paper. Two-Bit walked forward and sat at the witness table. "Two-Bit Matthews?" Mr. Blackwell said standing up and walking off the platform to question Two-Bit. "Haha, Yeah...it may sound strange but if it would help ya sleep at night, the name's Kieth." Two-Bit said with a laugh. "Yes...Well, Mr. Matthews...might I ask...what connection do you have with the Curtis family?" 

"I'm a good friend with all of them...even the parents." Two-Bit spoke leaning forward with his elbows on the table.

"Why would you think that Darrel should have custody."Two-Bit put on a stern face. "Well Sir...that's where I get serious...and let me say, I'm not serious all the time. I think Darry would make a good...no make that _great_ guardian...He's as uptight as an old lady in England...it's like he has a stick shoved up his---Staying on topic..." Two-Bit said carefully catching a dark look from Darry. "Darry, wouldn't let Soda and Pony screw up. He'll be like a father figure. I'd put my mickey mouse tee-shirts on it!" Two-Bit said slamming his fist on the table.

"Thank you Mr. Matthews...Do I have another...?" Mr. Blackwell asked as Two-Bit got up extremely satisfied with himself. "Yes you do..." Came a strangely familiar voice to Soda. "Jennifer Kindler?" Soda's whole stomach did a flip..._what was she doing here?_

"Come forward Ms. Kindler." Jennifer made her way forward and shot Soda a huge smile. Soda couldn't believe his eyes. Jennifer's long waist length hair...once upon a time had been a dark brown...now was pitch black...and she was wearing a black tee-shirt with a skull on it and long black pants...She had dark makeup with heavy eyeliner on. Her cheeks were still rosy...but her skin was very pale. To Soda she looked stunningly attractive and not that little girl he took her for at the Kindler house.

"To my records...you live in the foster home where Sodapop was?"

"Yes Sir, I was.

"What do you make of Soda?"

"He's very responsible...He acted very mature. My father who is very abusive, started to abuse Soda. Soda actually took it...without crying or acting childish...I also ask that I have my best friend come up and speak with me, Cooper McKnight." She said. Mr.Blackwell gave an approving nod and Cooper came forward...he hadn't changed a bit.

"Continue." Mr. Blackwell said.

"Well, Cooper is another foster kid in the house...He's abused as well...I sought out that he be brought up with me because what he has to say might mean something...if you put what we have to say together...you may just change your mind...While we deliberate on this...I also have something to be decided...I move that you find a new home for Cooper. No... I _demand_ that you do. No one has a right to live with my father. But beyond the point...this is where I get really aggressive. Soda had talked about Darry...Darry seems like the coolest brother...he always looked out for his brothers...and cared for them and kept them out of trouble. I think that you deliberators are being severely prejudice.

"Mr. Smith...I go to school with your daughter Maria. She is a complete trouble maker." Jennifer said looking up at Mr. Smith. "This is _not_ a deliberation about my daughter young lady." Mr. Smith said tense.

"I'm aware Mr. Smith...but if it were...you'd be backing your daughter...and suggest that she remain with you...you wouldn't want to lose her...and not to a bunch of deliberators telling you she looks like trouble and should be put somewhere else." Jennifer said sternly. Mr.Smith turned a slight shade of red and fumbled with his papers.

"Now, You should all know...looks are _not _everything. These are very intelligent boys. Darry is able to manage. They will not be trouble I assure you. They all act responsibly and do what they have to do. Prejudice will get you no where in life if you don't look straight to the facts. And you have no right to deny custody on looks alone. So I move that you grant Custody to Darrel Curtis. End of discussion." Jennifer shot at the deliberators and walked back to her seat as Cooper followed.

"Also..." Jennifer continued standing up. "Are you going to do something about Cooper?" She asked. Mr. Blackwell gave her a kind nod. "Thank you." Jennifer said. Soda looked back at Jennifer getting a hug from her mother. Soda had really liked her mother. But Mr. Kindler wasn't present. _They must be trying to go against him...wouldn't blame them... _Then Jennifer turned and caught Soda's eye. Soda gave her a warm appreciative smile. She returned it with a wide smile showing her bright white teeth.

"Now...do we have another notion?" Mr. Blackwell asked. All three hands raised slowly and grimly because they knew they had been defeated. "Custody granted." Mr. Blackwell said smiling.

"Did ya hear that!" Darry yelled hugging Soda sitting next to him. And then hugged Ponyboy on his other side. This meant a whole new beginning. They would all be able to stay together. 

"As for Cooper McNight...Being that he needs a place to go...I might have something in mind...in my records it shows that Cooper has had past trouble making situations...and I move that he be put in foster care with the Curtis's...that way we have an idea as to what kind of house Darrel can run...if he succeeds...we will be convinced whole-heartedly. We would give it a month. Anyone backing the notion.?" Mr. Blackwell asked. All hands were raised. "End of deliberation...Cooper, I will have Ms. Brown take you to go get your stuff and situated with the Curtis's.

"Katherine!" Soda called out. It was the woman from the child agency! "Congradulations on custody Darry and boys! How do you feel about Cooper?" She asked. Darry looked over at Soda for an opinion. "Don't worry, he's cool." Soda told Darry. "I'm sure it will be fine...I can handle it." Darry said positively. "Well then, I'll see you back at your place." Katherine said with a smile and went to go meet with Cooper.

Soda got up and made his way over to Jennifer. "You speaking was what got us our custody...thank you so much." Soda said hugging her warmly. She savored the moment and inhaled his cologne. _If only he didn't have to let go... _He let go and gave her the warmest smile. "Thank you. What's with the new you?" He asked with a laugh. "Well as you can see...me and Cooper are good buds now. And he helped me along." She said with a smile. "Do you hate it?" She added.

"No, no, no...it looks nice...and it's nice to see you and I'm sure with Cooper at our house I'll see you more often. Well, thanks again." He said with a smile and followed Ponyboy and Darry out of the building. When they got out something caught Soda's eye..."SANDY! **Kissing**..._Randy!_ Randy the soc! What the fuck!" Soda yelled and made his way angrily over to Sandy.

**--------Wow, big trouble for Sandy huh? Well, please review on the new chapter. I worked hard on it. Reviews inspire me to write so please review and tell me what you think! Hope you liked it!**

-Casey_  
_

****


	11. Home

_Sorry for the lack of updates! I'm terrible. :(_

_Shoutouts: _

animegirl13- I'm glad you like it! I wish I could have updated more. I'm really glad that you liked it! I tried to make it as real as possible.

Tehsylvania- Yep, very bad news for Sandy.

pony's girl- Yeah not quite the end, still more to go.

_Well this is where our story ends sadly. This is basically a continuation of the last chapter I posted. So that's why it's massively short._

**Chapter 11.**

"Sandy?" Soda yelled. "Oh, hey Soda..." She said nervously. "Do I even want to ask why you're kissing someone who isn't me?" He demanded.

"It's not what it seems!" She insisted. "Not what it seems huh?" Soda just shook his head disgusted. "You know Sandra, I really loved you. I really did. But it seems you don't feel the same in return. So I guess that's it then." He said and walked away from her leaving her standing, stunned.

"I don't know what the hell that slut expected." Soda fumed, jamming his fists in his pockets. Jennifer came up to him and glared over in Sandy's direction. "There's plenty of fish in the sea..." She said with a laugh.

"Well, with all due respect...I believe I've found my fish." He said. And with no hesitation he kissed Jennifer deeply which caused an uproar with all the boys howling and whooping all over the place.

Jennifer smiled and hugged him. "I thought you'd never say so."

"Now why don't we go home?" Darry asked. And then looked at everyone. "All of us."

_The End._


End file.
